


waiting games

by ginger-ai (mesutwoahzil)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage, Submissive Hux, no actual sex happens sorry, working my way there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesutwoahzil/pseuds/ginger-ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren returns to Hux's quarters after completing his duties knowing he has something special waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting games

**Author's Note:**

> a very short fill for a prompt from tumblr that I decided to post on here as well/ just doing my part to create stuff for sub!hux because there is nowhere near enough content for this dynamic. 
> 
> possibly full of typos

The walk to Hux’s quarters felt about twice as long as it normally did, but Ren refused to allow himself to exceed his usual pace. Underneath his helmet he grit his teeth, certain that the hours of impatience and annoyance were showing in the set of his shoulders and the heaviness of his steps. The sound of his boots beating against the steel corridors of the Finalizer acted as a decent warning enough, since no officers or Stormtroopers appeared in his path during his journey.

As he rounded the last corner to the general’s quarters, Ren found his hands clenching and unclenching as something like excitement cracked and sizzled in his ribcage. He forced it down, pressing his eyes closed and allowing his features to relax into feigned indifference.

The door to Hux’s quarters opened to near darkness.

Ren forced himself to take his time removing his helmet, boots, and outer garments. He breathed deeply, forcing down the arousal which had been simmering in his subconscious all day and was now threatening to burst through. With just his pants and an undershirt on, he crossed from his entryway into the adjoining rooms where Hux’s bedroom and office were located.

Among other things.

Even knowing what lay beyond the door to Hux’s room, Ren found himself stuttering to a stop as soon as he entered. His mouth fell open slightly and his heart began to pound. Even in the half darkness the image felt searing, threatening to undo his fragile calm demeanor.  It was the same image that had been haunting him since he left his quarters not four hours ago, that had made him even more impatient and irritable than usual as he went about his duties.

The general, _his_ general, had barely moved since Ren had left, a testament to his military upbringing and unwavering self-discipline. He was in the same kneeling position, naked except for his regulation briefs, knees splayed out to either side and feet tucked under his backside.

A stretch of black rope looped around one upper arm and crossed his shoulder blades to loop around the other arm. It twined back and forth between his arms, even looping several times around his ribcage before ending at his wrists and ankles, which were tied together, forcing his spine to bow backwards slightly. He was trembling visibly after holding such an uncomfortable position for so long.

As Ren took several steps into the room, his head tipped back, giving Ren an excellent view of the gag and blindfold obscuring his delicate features. His breathing, which had been slow and even when Ren had left, had quickened, naked chest shrinking and expanding faster and faster as each impossibly long second ticked by.

At last Ren’s enthrallment began to subside and he remembered where he was. The general was here, tied up and waiting for him.

“Hux.”

At the sound of Ren’s voice Hux let out a long hum through the gag. An appreciative sound, full of longing and anticipation. Slowly he let his head tip back further, allowing his spine to bow to an angle that was certainly painful. The action put the black leather collar fastened around the general’s throat on display.

Unable to stand by and watch Hux present himself so brazenly any longer, Ren moved forward faster than was dignified and knelt behind his general, bringing one hand up to his throat, over the smooth leather of the collar, and the other around to his stomach. Hux let out another long hum as he was pulled back into Ren’s larger body. His head lolled against Ren’s shoulder.

“Look at you.” Ren’s voice dropped into a low whisper, as if any loud noise might reveal that this was only a dream and make Hux disappear from his embrace in a cloud of smoke. “So disciplined. So well-trained. You didn’t move at all, did you?”  

Hux sucked in a noisy breath through the gag and shook his head, eyebrows furrowing as a visible shudder ran down his whole body. Ren pressed his mouth to Hux’s ear and spent a few moments just breathing him in, reveling in the tremors that seemed to be increasing as pain, exhaustion, and arousal coursed through Hux’s body .

“ _Good boy_.”

Hux’s breath stuttered before he let out a short whine. It seemed the hours spent waiting had broken him down. It usually took much more than just this for Ren to begin pulling these kinds of sounds from the general.

While the hand on Hux’s throat remained stationary, the hand on his stomach began moving in slow circles. Hux’s entire body spasmed as Ren’s hand passed over the front of his briefs, and Ren found it increasingly hard to maintain his cool demeanor.

A part of him urged him to tip Hux onto his stomach this second, tear away his underwear and push into him; to fuck him slowly at first and then faster as Hux’s breaths and whines echoed throughout his barren quarters.

But a larger part of him knew that immediate gratification wasn’t the point. That would be too easy. The real pleasure came from waiting, from tormenting Hux until he couldn’t bear it any longer. From pushing Hux as far as he would willingly go.

The touch ended almost as soon as it began as Ren pulled his hand and then his entire body away. Hux let out a short, desperate sound. From where he was kneeling Ren could see moisture glistening on his cheeks.

Despite his previous eagerness, Ren felt his patience and sense of calm return. He wouldn’t spoil the fun now, not when he could draw it out as long as possible and enjoy every second of it.

Using the Force he lifted Hux from the ground and deposited him on the bed flat on his stomach with his feet, still tied to his hands, up in the air behind him. However, instead of joining him, as Hux obviously expected him to given his long moan, Ren crossed the room and sat down at the general’s desk.

Hux twisted his head around to stare blindly in Ren’s direction and made another sound. A question. A plea.

Ren felt a curl of smug satisfaction in his chest at the sound. “Shhhhh,” he cooed, “we’re not finished yet, baby. You’ve already waited this long, you can wait a little more can’t you?”

Hux let out a muffled sob.

“Don’t be like that. If you can’t keep still and quiet you won’t like what I’ll do.”

Hux’s voice died mid-whimper, the fear of punishment overriding his desperation for Ren’s touch. From his place at the desk Ren watched as Hux’s body slowly began to relax. His fingers unfurled from their clenched position  and his shoulder’s eased down onto the sheets.

“Good boy.”

Turning away from the bed Ren entered his ID into his holopad and opened up several files concerning an upcoming mission for the Supreme Leader. As he read, he leaned back in the desk chair in a manner Hux would surely find disdainful if he could see Ren do it.

Several minutes passed and Ren found any lingering feelings of impatience had completely disappeared. After all, the night was young and Hux wasn’t going anywhere.

They still had a long way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to, come talk to me on [tumblr](http://poedatemeron.tumblr.com). My inbox is always open!


End file.
